


Tangled: An Alternate Story

by Unisparkle05



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene has reservations about letting a twelve year old carry a knife, F/M, Gen, Moonstone AU, Multi, Quirin has a daughter, She has the moonstone, Varian is a big brother, Varian's mother alive, rapunzel is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: What if Mother Gothel had kidnapped two girls instead of one? What if the Moonstone was used to save the life of another little girl? How would the movie turn out then?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. A New Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Tangled AU! I just recently read the Moon power Varian AU by AquaQuadrant and instantly fell in love with her/his/they're story Darkness exists to make light truly count where Varian had moon powers and was Rapunzel's brother. I loved the story and decided to have a go at making my own story about Rapunzel having a sibling with moon stone powers. I hope you enjoy and AquaQuadrant if you happen to come across this story i just wanted to let you know that i love your story story so much and will be checking out more of your Tangled stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel kidnaps a 22 month old baby girl from Old Corona to take back to the tower with her. Once there, she sets the baby up in a crib (a makeshift crib) and gets her daily (or i guess nightly seeing how it's midnight when she returns) healing (or should i call de-aging) session from Rapunzel. Rapunzel also meets her new baby sister for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Bet you guys haven't had to read a long chapter note like that since World Of Light. I'll try to keep this one short. Once again, please thank AquaQuadrant as they/he/she are the reason this story even exists (seriously if the Wattpad version of this story could talk it would berate me for not starting it by now). As always, hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Timeline: Eight years after Gothel "decided" to "become" a "mother".
> 
> Rapunzel's age: 8
> 
> Gardenia's age: 1 year and 2 months

It was dark. The moon rose high in the sky, it's fullness peaking out from behind the thin, silvery clouds. Gothel pulled her hood back over her rapidly graying hair. She was almost certain that she was no longer being pursued. Her pursuers would have either given up the chase after she got too far away or tired out after several hours. If they were still chasing her, they would be lost soon. Gothel stole a glance down to the dark gray, patchwork blanket that she had wrapped the baby in. The baby had been fairly quiet ever since Gothel had stolen her, not counting the one time she had cried when Gothel had taken her from her crib.

The baby seemed fairly calm. In fact she was asleep. Gothel figured that she must be a very quiet baby. That would serve her well.

 _I just hope the quietness will follow her into childhood._ Gothel thought to herself. 

She didn't know what she'd do if the baby turned into an energetic chatterbox like Rapunzel. Gothel already had enough of a headache having to deal with Rapunzel's constant barrage of questions that she would probably throw herself out of the tower if this baby also joined in. She ducked through the vines into the secret alcove that led out into a huge clearing, the tower in the middle of it.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Gothel slowed her pace as she walked to the tower. She looked around to make sure no one followed her, reaching her hand into a cloak to pull out the dagger she had hidden there. She waited for ten seconds and then ten more. Once she was satisfied that no one had followed her, she went around the tower and grabbing a small iron key, opened the wooden door at the foot of the tower, her secret entrance that she was using until Rapunzel grew old enough to let her up and down the tower herself. 

Once inside, she locked the door behind her and headed up the stairs to the tower. She closed the trapdoor behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

_Now, where am i going to put this baby?_

Gothel wished she hadn't gotten rid of Rapunzel's crib. It really would have come in handy now. 

The baby stirred in Gothel's arms and looked up, sleepily blinking her large eyes as she looked up at Gothel. 

The baby had very curly, jet black hair that Gothel would need to keep short. She had very pale skin and a light dusting of barely visible freckles across her nose, full lashes and very bright, almost unnatural blue eyes, a hint to her power. 

The baby let out a yawn and went back to sleep. 

Gothel had to wonder what was wrong with the child. Usually babies didn't take too kindly to complete and utter strangers holding them with their family no where in sight. When Gothel had broken into the house she had seen signs that the baby was sickly and had at one point, been on death's door. It was only through the intervention of the moonstone that the child had lived. Gothel started to think that the baby's previous illness and near brush with death had severely impacted the child's brain functions.

She shifted the child carefully to one arm. "Rapunzel, i'm home!" Gothel called out in her usual sing-song manner.

There was a rush of footsteps and Rapunzel appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. She was dressed in a light purple nightie that had plenty of frills and bows on it.

"Mother! You're home!" The eight year old cheered as she quickly made her way down the stairs, her already floor length hair trailing behind her. She saw the baby in Gothel's arms and came to a stop, her hand resting on the bannister.

"Mother, what is that?" Rapunzel asked, curious about the small creature in Gothel's arms. Gothel allowed herself a small smile.

"It's a baby, my dear flower and she is going to be your baby sister."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes growing wide in excitement. She quietly padded over to look at the baby. The baby opened one sleepily and looked at Rapunzel before falling back asleep.

"Mother is she sick?" Rapunzel asked, concerned.

"No dear, babies need a lot of rest, it's perfectly normal. She'll have more energy when she gets older." Gothel explained.

She pulled out a chair from the table and sat in it. She was feeling tired, her very bones ached and her face felt heavy with wrinkles.

"Mother's feeling a little run down, would mind grabbing your brush, flower?" Gothel asked with as much sweetness and warmth as she could muster.

"Yes, mother!" Rapunzel said, rushing upstairs to find her brush.

While she was gone, Gothel began formulating a plan. She would have to go into town tomorrow to procure a crib and when the child got older, she would have to construct a room for her. Not to mention procuring gifts for her to keep her occupied and sated as she did with Rapunzel. And clothes as well, the baby was still so tiny at a year, Gothel didn't think that any of Rapunzel's clothes would fit her.

"Found it!" Rapunzel said as she came back down the stairs with the brush in hand. She handed it to Gothel and dragged a small stool in front of Gothel's chair and sat in it. Gothel made sure that the child was secure in one arm before she began brushing Rapunzel's hair. 

Rapunzel began singing, the song instilled in both her head and heart by this point. Her hair began to glow a bright golden light. Gothel felt the magic flow into her, erasing the wrinkles, softening her skin and taking away the ache in her bones. By the time Rapunzel had finished singing, Gothel felt youthful again. 

"Now off to bed with you, i have to head into town tomorrow and some one needs to watch your baby sister." Gothel told her.

"Okay Mommy. I love you." Rapunzel said to her mother.

"I love you most." Gothel said, stroking a strand of Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel headed upstairs to her room.

Gothel stood up and began looking around for a suitable makeshift crib. She emptied out a milk crate, folded a blanket and placed it in and then laid the child in it. She brought the crate into her room to keep an eye on the child.

While under the tutelage of Zhan Tiri, Gothel had learned a few important things about the sun drop and the moonstone. The sun drop possessed very little and very limited protection powers but had powerful healing abilities while the moonstone possessed very little and very limited healing powers but powerful shielding abilities. The moonstone may have healed the child from her illness but it wasn't entirely despite what her parents might have thought. No, the moonstone's power wouldn't have been enough to fully heal her. The illness would have soon returned full force and the child would have died, taking the moonstone's power with her. 

And Gothel could not allow for that. She couldn't allow for one of the most powerful magics in the world to be destroyed because of two hapless fools who couldn't begin to comprehend what they were dealing with. That foolish Order fool and his wife had almost destroyed the moonstone in their desperation to save their daughter. Gothel had managed to intervene before it was too late. 

Now she had two daughters to raise, all because of four foolish fools who couldn't leave magic alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Remember, you have AquaQuadrant to thank for this story's existence. Any questions you have about the AU, i'll be glad to answer down in the comments.


	2. A Melodious Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel leaves to head into town to get some thing for Gardenia. Rapunzel is left to look after her. Rapunzel notices that Gardenia is a very quiet baby and decides to try to get her to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter! I hope you enjoy.

Rapunzel stared at her baby sister. Since Mother had brought Gardenia home yesterday, Rapunzel realised two things about her baby sister. One, she was quiet and two, she never laughed. Mother had explained that some babies were like that, extremely quiet but Rapunzel couldn't believe that Gardenia never laughed. Rapunzel was sitting on the floor, laying on her stomach, her hair spread on the floor behind her, sketching. She looked up at Gardenia every now and then, keeping her eye on the baby. 

Gardenia just watched her, watching the lines in the drawing form a shape. Finally after a while, Rapunzel took a break. Mother still wasn't back yet. Rapunzel looked over to Gardenia who had begun blinking sleepily, eventually she went to sleep, breathing slowly and soundly.

Rapunzel began going about her daily chores and started on her schoolwork. It was 2:15 by the time Gardenia woke up again. Rapunzel hadn't even known she'd been up, she had just happened to come downstairs for a snack and passed Mother's room when she saw Gardenia awake. Rapunzel had nearly startled. How long had Gardenia been up? And what would have happened if Rapunzel hadn't gone downstairs?

 _I should start coming downstairs more often. Gardenia could get seriously hurt if i don't watch her. Mother would be disappointed if i let her get hurt on my watch._ Rapunzel thought.

She walked into Mother's room and gently lifted Gardenia out of her makeshift crib. She headed into the kitchen with her, and dug around in the cupboard for some snacks. She grabbed a packet of crackers and handed a few to Gardenia. Gardenia munched on them. Rapunzel watched her as she ate her own crackers.

 _That's it!_ Rapunzel thought. _I'm going to get her to laugh today no matter what! What kind of big sister would i be if i couldn't make my own little sister happy? Or at the very least smile?_

So after lunch, Rapunzel set about her plan. She cut out a few figures out of pieces of paper and then attached them to sticks. She put on a mini play for Gardenia. Gardenia didn't laugh. Rapunzel tried telling jokes next. Nothing. 

She tried imitating different kinds of animals. Still nothing. By the time 4:47 rolled around, Rapunzel still hadn't managed to make Gardenia laugh.

Rapunzel dragged her hands down her face to exaggerate her exasperation. Babies were really weird. She was about to give up when she heard a small giggle. Rapunzel looked Gardenia. Her lips were curved up in a faint smile. Rapunzel decided to make another funny face. Another chuckle. She kept making more and more until Gardenia was full on laughing. 

Rapunzel began laughing as well, joining in with her sister's melodious laughter. The two girls continued giggling the entire day. When Mother arrived home after many hours of being away, she found her two daughters curled up on the floor together, sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. In case you're wondering, we're going to following Gardenia and Rapunzel as they grow up. Next chapter has them both aged up.


	3. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Gardenia were just having an ordinary day in the tower. Too bad Gardenia's legendary clumsiness had to ruin things.
> 
> Rapunzel's age: 10
> 
> Gardenia's age: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter. In this chapter we get a glimpse of Gardenia's clumsiness.

It had been an ordinary day, perfect at that. Rapunzel and Gardenia had finished the chores and schoolwork and were both in Rapunzel's room drawing. Well, Rapunzel was drawing, Gardenia was scribbling words on the paper Rapunzel had given her. Rapunzel had begun to take note that ever since she had taught Gardenia how to hold a pencil and write her name, the toddler had taken an interest in writing. Rapunzel made a mental note to ask their Mother later on if she could get Gardenia a journal or some books next time she went out. Rapunzel was sure Gardenia would appreciate it. In fact, it would make an excellent birthday present for Gardenia. 

Rapunzel also noticed that her little sister's hair had begun growing out again. It was chin length so far. Rapunzel knew that Mother would cut it once she noticed. Rapunzel didn't know why though but figured that Mother must know what she was doing. 

Rapunzel was busy coloring in her drawing when she felt the weight of her bed shift. Rapunzel looked up to see Gardenia leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked. 

"Getting somethin' to eat." Gardenia said.

"Make sure you get something healthy! You've eaten nothing but sweets all week!" Rapunzel yelled after her.

It was true. Mother had once brought home a basket full of tiny cakes that Gardenia had absolutely devoured within the hour. In Gardenia's defense, the cakes shouldn't have been so tiny and so delicious if they didn't want people eating them. At least that's how Rapunzel felt about the situation. 

Five minutes had passed when Rapunzel heard a loud crash. Startling, the ten year old sat up.

 _Oh no. Gardenia._ Rapunzel thought. In a panic, she jumped off her bed and dash out her room, her long hair trailing behind her. 

She found Gardenia in the kitchen, desperately trying to put back together a vase. 

Rapunzel nearly screamed when she saw her. Gardenia had a river of blood trickling down the side of face that Rapunzel was sure was caused by the vase hitting her in the head. There were tears in her gloves and her tiny fingers as well as her palms were cut up and bleeding as the young tike picked up the pieces of the vase, mumbling to herself as she tried in vain to put the pieces back together.

"Gardenia?" Rapunzel asked, softly, almost fearful.

Gardenia looked up, a steady stream of tears trailing down her face. 

"I-i b-br-broke it!" Gardenia wailed. 

She dropped the glass pieces and ran to her sister. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Gardenia and stroked her back soothingly.

"I broke it, Punzie! Mommy will be fur-furious!" Gardenia cried.

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll fix it." Rapunzel said.

"B-but what if we c-can't?" Gardenia asked, tearfully. 

"Then i'll tell Mother that it was my fault." Rapunzel said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

"B-but th-then y-you'll get i-in trouble." Gardenia said, looking up at her big sister.

Rapunzel bent down to Gardenia's level and took her tiny hands into her own. She looked Gardenia in the eyes with a sisterly smile on her face.

"You're worth it." Rapunzel said, simply. And Gardenia was. She was worth getting in trouble for. She was worth the extra chores and the lecture. She was worth whatever disappointment that Mother would express at Rapunzel. Rapunzel didn't care. Whatever made her little sister happy and stopped Mother from being disappointed in Gardenia, Rapunzel would do. Even if it meant Mother being disappointed in Rapunzel herself.

"I-i am?" Gardenia sniffled.

"Yes. You are." Rapunzel said.

She gently began leading Gardenia out of the kitchen and away from the broken vase. She sat Gardenia in a chair and then went back into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and a dustpan and began sweeping up the glass. After she was finished, she dumped the shards as carefully as she could into a pot so that she could deal with it later. She grabbed a small bowl and filled it with warm soapy water from the pot that Mother had brought up before she left and a wash cloth.

She headed into the living room area of the tower and grabbed a stool and began carefully dabbing away at the cuts on Gardenia's forehead. Once the blood on Gardenia's face and hands were gone, Rapunzel carefully wrapped her hair around Gardenia's hands and fingers and Gardenia's head. Once that was done, Rapunzel took a deep breath and began to sing:

**Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine.**

**Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.**

**Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design.**

**Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.**

**What once was mine.**

Once Rapunzel finished singing, the golden glow in her hair faded away. Gardenia's eyes were wide in amazement. No matter how many times she saw it, it never failed to amaze her. Rapunzel carefully unwrapped her hair from Gardenia's hands and head.

"Thank you, Punzie." Gardenia said, hugging her sister.

"It's what sisters are for." Rapunzel said, hugging her back.

"Now whattaya say we try and put that vase back together?" Rapunzel asked.

"Let's do it!" Gardenia said, grabbing Rapunzel's hand to go and find the glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Gardenia. At least she always has Rapunzel there to look after her.


	4. Gardenia's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel comes home to find Gardenia not wearing her gloves. She scares Gardenia into putting them back on and Gardenia has a nightmare about killing Rapunzel with her powers later on that night. Rapunzel comforts her the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter.
> 
> Timeline:
> 
> Rapunzel's age: 11
> 
> Gardenia's age: 4

It had been a long day. Gothel had gone into a nearby town to get food and some paints for Rapunzel as well as a few books for Gardenia since the two had been asking for the items for weeks. Rapunzel had told Gothel that she felt that Gardenia was old enough for a journal. Gothel supposed that she was right, after all, she did have to keep the girls mentally stimulated to keep them happy. So Gothel decided to get Gardenia a journal for her fifth birthday next year.

She climbed up the staircase and closed the trapdoor. She moved the stone back over it and walked into the sitting room.

"Rapunzel, Gardenia, i'm home!" Gothel called out.

There was no response from either of them.

 _That's strange. One of them would have come down by now._ Gothel thought. She was then seized by a terrible thought.

_What if they've been taken? Or left?_

Gothel hurried into the sitting room, only to find Gardenia by one of the potted plants, her leather gloves no where on her hands. Gothel rushed over to her.

"What are you doing?!" Gothel asked, grabbing Gardenia's hand which had been seconds away from touching the plant.

"M-mother!" The four year old exclaimed, backing into the window seat. "I-i didn't hear you come in.'

"Why are you not wearing your gloves?" Gothel asked her.

"I-i was watering the plants a-and i couldn't get a good enough grip with my gloves s-so i took them o-off." Gardenia explained.

"Gardenia, stop with the stuttering, you know i can't stand it when you stutter. All the b-b-but, it's very annoying." Gothel said.

Gardenia stared down at her barefeet. Gothel waved a hand and pasted on a smile 

"I'm just teasing, i love you." Gothel said, squishing Gardenia's face.

Gardenia laughed nervously, shifting her feet.

"So, why where your gloves off?" Gothel asked.

"W-well- i mean well you see, i couldn't get a good enough grip on the watering can." Gardenia said.

"Gardenia, do you remember why i told you to never take your gloves off?" Gothel asked.

"S-so my powers wouldn't hurt you and Punzie." Gardenia said, making sure to look at Gothel since Gothel hated it when Gardenia would look at her feet when she was being talked to.

"But that isn't the only reason that i don't want you to take your gloves off." Gothel said.

"I-it isn't?" Gardenia asked.

"No, my sweet, you see when you were a little girl, your whole village tried to kill you." Gothel said.

Gardenia's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what!? Wh-why?" Gardenia asked.

"They believed that you, a baby, was responsible for the village's famine." Gothel said.

"W-was i?" Gardenia asked in a small voice.

Gothel placed a hand on Gardenia's face.

"I tried to tell them that you weren't, but they wouldn't listen. They were determined to kill you, so i did the only thing i could. I took you away before they could kill you." Gothel said.

Gardenia sniffled.

"So do you see why you must wear your gloves? If you don't, your powers will be used against you and the people out there will kill you." Gothel said.

"Y-yes mommy. I w-won't take my gloves off again." Gardenia said.

Gothel smiled, satisfied.

"Good. Now go get your scissors Little Cresent, it's time for a haircut." Gothel said.

Gardenia nodded and walked up the stairs to get her scissors, putting on her gloves as she went, her waist length hair blowing with the slight breeze that blew through the open window of the tower.

**Later That Night**

Gardenia was in an open field with the beautiful night sky overhead. She could hear Rapunzel not too far away, laughing joyously.

"Gardenia come on, i bet you can't catch me!" Rapunzel yelled, taking off running. Gardenia ran after her, laughing as well. She chased Rapunzel all through the field and into a dark forest.

"Punzie? Rapunzel?" Gardenia called, having lost sight of her sister.

The forest was dark and seamed to go on forever. Twigs snapped under Gardenia's feet while leaves fell overhead. Suddenly, a soft chanting rang out through the forest. The further in Gardenia walked, the more and more it began to sound like singing. The words became clearer along with singing. Gardenia felt a cold dread in her stomach before she realised what the words were. They were the words to her incantation.

**Wither and decay, end this destiny**

**Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free**

**The spirit free**

"No!" Gardenia pleaded. "Stop!" 

The voices got louder as Gardenia's hair began to glow a bright sea blue, draining the life from everything around it. She looked down at her hands to find that there was also a dark blue glow in them. Gardenia grabbed at her strands and tugged on them, only to startle when she found that her hair was the same length as her sister's. The bark on the trees told silver and gray as the trees died, their leaves turning brown and crumbling away before they hit the ground.

"Please! Stop!" Gardenia pleaded as the forest slowly died around her.

"Gardenia!" Rapunzel's voice called.

"Punzie? No, no! Stay away from me!" Gardenia yelled.

"Gardie?" Rapunzel called again, stepping into the clearing.

"Don't come any closer!" Gardenia yelled. Rapunzel didn't seem to hear her. Instead her face brightened and she ran over to Gardenia and grabbed her hands. Gardenia stared in horror when she realised that she didn't have her gloves on.

"I found you!" Rapunzel said.

"Get away! Let go!" Gardenia shouted as Rapunzel slowly started to crumble away.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Gardenia screamed.

Rapunzel turned to dust and crumbled away before Gardenia's eyes. Gardenia let out a blood curdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Gardenia woke up. She shot up in her bed and patted her hair. It was short, Mother just having cut earlier that evening. She looked over to her nightstand and sighed in relief when she saw her gloves. She quickly put them on and moved back the light blue, ornate canopy of her bed and walked out of her room down the hall to Mother's. She opened the door.

"Mother?" She softly called.

Gothel sat up in bed and had to suppress a groan. 

"What is it, Gardenia?" Gothel asked.

"I-i had a n-nightmare." Gardenia said. "About my powers."

Earlier that evening while cutting Gardenia's hair, Gothel had told Gardenia all about the Decay Incantation and what kind of damage it could cause. She had been, perhaps, a bit too descriptive. One too many details that painted way too vivid a picture for a four year old. Gothel opened her arms. 

"Come here." Gardenia climbed onto the bed and into Gothel's arms. 

"Tell me, what was it about?" Gothel asked.

"I-i was in a forest and i-it was dark and someone was s-singing my s-s-song a-and everything started crumbling away a-and Punzie was there and i tried to get her to let go a-and and-" Gardenia burst into fresh tears. 

Gothel gently shushed her, rubbing her back.

"Sh sh sh, it's okay. It wasn't real." Gothel said.

"It w-was s-so scary!" Gardenia sniffled.

"It's okay Little Cresent. As long as you wear your gloves, the spell won't work, understand?" Gothel said.

"Y-yes." Gardenia said.

"Good. Now, let's get you back to bed. Honestly Gardenia, you shouldn't even be up at this hour." Gothel said.

"M'sorry." Gardenia said, her eyes already drooping.

"It's okay, let's go get you tucked in." Gothel said. She scooped Gardenia up and carried her back to her room.

She laid the four year old down on her orange round bed and pulled up the knit maroon blanket.

"Goodnight mommy." Gardenia said, drifting off to sleep.

Gothel allowed herself a small smile. She kissed Gardenia's forehead.

"Goodnight Little Cresent." Gothel said, drawing the canopy closed.

**The Next Morning**

Rapunzel was carefully scrutinizing Gardenia. While Gardenia was a quiet person, Rapunzel couldn't recall a time when Gardenia hadn't said a word in a whole hour. Gardenia wasn't even reading the book in front of her, instead leafing through its pages with a pensive expression on her face. Yet another red flag for Rapunzel since the book was one of Gardenia's favorites. She couldn't quite recall the exact plot but she knew the book hit every one of Gardenia's fantasies and interests. Princesses, dragons, magic, swords, mythology, fantasy, action, crystals and astrology. Rapunzel spoke.

"Are you okay, Gardie?" Rapunzel asked. Gardenia flinched slightly, an action that Rapunzel did not miss and looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, m'fine." Gardenia said.

"Are you sure? That book is one of your favorites." Rapunzel said, nodding towards the book.

"I-it's nothing. N-nothing at all." Gardenia said. Rapunzel grew concerned. Gardenia only stuttered when she was nervous or scared.

Rapunzel put down her pencil and opened her arms.

"Come here." Rapunzel said. Gardenia crawled into Rapunzel's arms. Rapunzel stroked Gardenia's hair.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

Gardenia began sniffling.

"I-i-i had a n-nightmare!" Gardenia sobbed.

Rapunzel hugged the girl, gently shushing her to calm her down.

"It's okay, you're alright. It was only a dream." Rapunzel said.

"M-my powers k-killed you!" Gardenia sobbed.

Rapunzel stroked Gardenia's hair, humming softly while Gardenia sobbed. After a while, Gardenia's sobs subsided to hiccups.

"There was *hic* singing and it was my *hic* song and then the *hic* forest started *hic* dying and then you *hic* showed up and grabbed my hands and you *hic* turned to dust Punzie, you turned to dust!" Gardenia sobbed.

"Hey, i'm here, i'm okay. You would never hurt me." Rapunzel said.

Gardenia looked up at her, big blue eyes filled with tears.

"And how *hic* are you so sure?" Gardenia asked.

"Because i know you, Gardie. You'd never hurt anyone, not intentionally. You're heart's too big and kind." Rapunzel said.

"Is that a good thing?" Gardenia asked.

Rapunzel laughed and kissed the top of Gardenia's head.

"A very good thing. It's one of your greatest strengths." Rapunzel said.

"And you're not afraid of my powers?" Gardenia asked.

Rapunzel grabbed Gardenia's hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I can never be afraid of your powers because that would mean being afraid of you. And i could never ever be afraid of you." Rapunzel said.

Gardenia sniffled.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel tickled Gardenia. Gardenia burst out laughing.

"Now how about i read you that book?" Rapunzel asked.

Gardenia eagerly nodded, scampered off of Rapunzel's lap, grabbed the book and climbed back into Rapunzel's lap.

"Okay, The Dragon Princess, Chapter One, it was a dark and stormy night, Princess Tatsou was inside her chambers, watching the rain fall." Rapunzel began.

The two sisters read the book, enjoying their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any was wondering why Gothel keeps Gardenia's hair cut when Gardenia's power lies in her hands, Gardenia's hair has some of Moonstone's magic in it as well. Gothel keeps it short so Gardenia's hair can't suck the life out of anything. Also in case you were all wondering where the bed came from, Gothel went back to her old cottage and brought the bed back to the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay story time. I've actually been kicking around this idea for a while now. I had started writing a story on Wattpad about this called See The Light: The Alternate Story Of Tangled but never got around to actually writing it. I don't know why i didn't i just didn't do it. So you actually have AquaQuadrant to thank for me writing the story here because if i had never came across his/her/they're story this story probably would have sat in my Wattpad Draft Tab collecting dust with a few other stories. So i hope you all enjoy.


End file.
